Escuchar el Corazon
by Azela chan
Summary: Heero le pide ayuda a Quatre para localizar a Duo, sin saber que cuando lo encuentre no encontrara a la persona alegre con mirada brillante. Heero lograra Heero que Duo vuelva a la realidad?
1. Capitulo 1

Escuchar al corazón  
  
Atención ese fic no es mío es mi querida amiga Carmín, ese es su primer fanfic y me dio permiso para que lo publique aquí espero que les gusten  
  
Atte Nuriko Sakuma  
  
Dedicatoria: este es mi primer fanfic, se lo dedico a todas aquellas lindas personitas que desde sus rincones me han dado ánimos de escribir (Loreto, DUO, Uru Yuy, Chipita) si me faltó alguno, disculpen, igual lo agradezco. Para todos aquellos amantes de Gundam Wing.  
  
Capitulo 1 El viaje **...** pensamientos  
  
Ring, ring.ring, ring, ring, ring.  
  
Aquel que estaba durmiendo escuchaba como sonaba el bendito teléfono, no le prestaría atención, así, el otro de la línea se cansaría y lo dejaría dormir, pero no, cual equivocado estaba, ya que el de la otra línea era persistente (10 minutos ya era como mucho)  
  
--- ALO, espero que sea una urgencia, porque sino lo lamen...---  
  
--- Esta listo, --- solo estas 2 palabras pudieron detener el enojo del otro, solo estas 2 palabras hicieron que se parara el corazón en cuestión de segundos, necesitó respirar mentalmente. En la otra línea, pacientemente el informante espero a que éste se sobrepusiera del shock, claro el sabia que estaba así, esperaba por esta noticia desde hace meses.  
  
Heero tuvo que ordenar sus ideas y hacer la pregunta de rigor  
  
--- ¿Donde esta? ---  
  
--- Aunque no lo creas, esta aquí, en la tierra ---  
  
--- Hn, dame toda la información --- y así fue, le dio la dirección, costumbre, trabajo, amistades de la persona que el buscaba.  
  
--- Eso es todo, espero haber sido de ayuda, bueno, espero tengas suerte, cuídate ---  
  
--- Espera Quatre, - el chico de ojos aqua espero, sabía que a Heero le costaría decir las palabras necesarias para tal acción, no se lo iba hacer fácil, tenía que decirlas, ya que con esto, el chico de ojos cobalto mostraría, poco a poco, sus sentimientos. ---  
  
--- Gracias. - Quatre no espero mas, colgó el teléfono con una radiante sonrisa, al dar la vuelta se encontró con su amor de ojos verdes y le sonrió, pero al observar bien el salón, noto que no estaban solos.  
  
**Así que estas aquí, pero no muy cerca, son 6 horas de viaje por auto, no importa, no me retractare, ya no más**. Así fue como este chico de cabello negro se levanto con una agilidad envidiable de la cama a preparar las maletas que llevaría a su destino, un destino que lo tuvo al frente, en sus propias narices pero el cual ignoró, confusión, temor, sentimientos que nunca estuvieron con él, pero que con cada día que pasaba, la soledad se le hacia demasiada agobiante y estos aflojaban al exterior, y solo los recuerdos de esa persona que tanto buscaba lo liberaba de caer en un abismo.  
  
En otra parte  
  
--- Bueno, que dijo, se alegró, gritó, se desmayó, mira que tardaste un tiempo en volver a decir algo, vamos Quatre di algo. --- Una ansiosa Hilde le preguntaba incesantemente  
  
--- Realmente son algo curiosos, no? --- Sonreía Quatre a sus amigos.  
  
--- ¡Oye!, que yo no te he preguntado nada ---  
  
--- Vamos Wufei, si estas esperando que le responda a Hilde ---  
  
--- Aaah, --- haciendo un lindo puchero --- solo estoy preocupada por él, es la primera vez que se interesa por alguien. --- Insistía Hilde haciendo notar que solo era preocupación por sus amigos.  
  
--- Vamos Hilde te apuesto a que apenas recibió la información, se volvió a dormir.---  
  
--- Pues yo te apuesto a que apenas colgó el teléfono se paro, preparo maletas y se marcho. ---  
  
Quatre y Trowa veían la escena con un par de gotas en sus cabezas, era increíble que estos dos después de tantas peleas, estuvieran casados, y al parecer se parecían demasiado.  
  
--- Pues, sabes que no rehuyo de una apuesta, y sobre todo si es contigo ---  
  
--- Ja, que dices, conmigo solamente puedes apostar. ---  
  
--- ¡Que!, yo apuesto si se me da la gana ---  
  
--- Pues hazlo y te las veras conmigo. ---  
  
--- BASTA ---ambos esposos voltearon a ver quien en su sano juicio había gritado. Trowa se dirigió a este par con pasos silenciosos, Hilde y Wufei lo veían con cierto temor de lo que pudiera decir el de ojos verdes.  
  
--- Y... ¿se puede saber como sabrán quien ganará la apuesta? --- Quatre trastabillo de su lugar y con un susurro dijo el nombre de su amante --- Trowa --  
  
Al escucharlo, Trowa voltea a ver a su querido ángel de cabellos dorados y levantó sus hombros como señal de no haber hecho algo indebido.  
  
Quatre suspiró ruidosamente y se encaminó al primer sillón que encontró, sentándose y cruzando los brazos en protesta de los tres chicos, que al fin de cuentas se les veía un toque de malicia y alegría en sus rostros, los tres se reúnen en circulo y hablan entre ellos, voltean y ven a un Quatre con el ceño fruncido y no muy seguro de los pensamientos de los otros.  
  
Cuatro horas después Heero estaciona su auto a la orilla del camino, eran muchas las ganas de continuar y llegar a su hado, pero su cuerpo ya reclamaba por la falta de sueño y sin más quedo dormido.  
  
--- ¿DONDE ESTAS? ---  
  
--- POR FAVOR, HABLAME ---  
  
A lo lejos ve la silueta de una persona, era la persona que le había dado motivos para vivir, era la persona que extrañaba. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero entre mas corría mas se alejaba. No le importó, no importaba cuanto corriera, su meta era alcanzar a esta persona, quería decirle tantas cosas atrapadas en su garganta, pero lo único que pudo ver fue sus hermosos ojos abnegados de lágrimas, sus ojos que parecían que estuvieran muertos, inexpresivos, sin su candor. Esta persona lo observa y voltea para alejarse más.  
  
--- NOOOOOOO --- Heero despierta, se encontraba sudando, y con otro sentimiento albergando su corazón, la duda, la duda de no saber que encontraría allá donde iba, y si esta persona había cambiado?, sino quería saber mas de él?. Quatre al comentar sobre algunas de sus costumbres recordó lo mucho que había cambiado, salió del auto a respirar y estirar un poco el cuerpo, meditó sobre la acción que estaba haciendo y fue allí que entendió, no mas cerebro, no mas suposiciones, esta vez escucharía a su corazón, así fue que al estar al volante, una gran sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro, se vio por el espejo retrovisor y le gustó lo que vio, de ahora en adelante ejercitaría mas esa sonrisa.  
  
Por otra parte, Quatre se preguntaba como era que lo habían convencido, no entendía por que estaba él, su amante de hermosos ojos verdes y sus amigos en su avión privado, Heero lo iba a matar, seguro que si  
  
Continuará....  
  
Bueno amigos y amigas, de verdad este es mi primer fanfic, espero les haya gustado, si me falta algo, no se, mas emoción, mas dialogo, mas no se que, por favor díganmelo, para eso estoy, para aprender. Dudas, quejas, o demás envíenmelo al grupo.  
Gracias su amiga Carmín.  
  
Notas de Nuriko Sakuma:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si quieren que ponga su continuación por favor mándenme un review o si no lo publico.  
  
Cuídense mucho  
  
Atte:  
  
Nuriko Sakuma 


	2. Capitulo 2

Escuchar el corazón  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Y ahora que....  
  
**---** Pensamientos  
  
Heero llegó al lugar en donde según su amigo Quatre pasaría la persona que tanto quería ver. Aun no podía creer que esta persona pudiera tener una rutina y menos aun no lo imaginaba haciendo todos los días lo mismo. Lo malo es que había llegado muy temprano y tendría que esperar unos 45 minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo muchas cosas podrían pasar, incluso pensar en regresar.  
  
--- ¡AAAAHHH! --- Heero pegó un grito tomándose fuertemente su cabello y jalándolo hasta dolerle, debía frenar a la razón y esta acción le hizo muy bien, esta sensación de temor lo estaba matando y para su desgracia aun faltaban 41 minutos.  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Cuatro personas se dirigían a la salida del aeropuerto, los esperaba un BMW que tenían a su disposición, claro, ya Quatre había hecho arreglos para la estadía del grupo, era lo bueno de contar con un avión y todas sus comodidades, al fin de cuentas cualquier persona a su cargo lo hubiera hecho por él, pero el quería dejar de escuchar a sus invitados acerca de lo que iba hacer su amigo Heero cuando se encontrara cara a cara con su destino.  
  
Trowa odiaba el silencio que se acumulaba en el espacioso auto, se sentía incomodo, ya que las veces que había viajado con su pequeño ángel hablaban de todo...sonrió al recordar como su querido Quatre le enseñaba los lugares de mas interés...y sonrió mas como él trataba de meterlo en los lugares mas oscuros para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo ardientemente en sus labios pintados de rosa natural...por supuesto no le diría nada a su pequeño que no iría mas allá de puro besos, pero le gustaba como su amante trataba por todos los medios de safarze de tan precaria situación sonrojándose y tratando de calmarse.  
  
Trowa vio por el rabillo del ojo a su niño, suspiró, quería que Quatre dejara su enfado inicial con él por tomar iniciativa en las locuras de sus amigos, pero de verdad le había hecho gracia la apuesta entre esos dos, y envidió un poco la camaradería que sus amigos tenían, no era que con Quatre se aburriera, de plano el sexo siempre era muy intenso, pero había algo, un no se que que faltaba, pensó que bromear con la pareja de amigos le serviría de diversión pero no contó con la incomodidad de Quatre y de alguna forma quería resolver este problema.  
  
Regresando a Heero  
  
No quería, no quería ver su reloj por enésima vez, **por que estos nervios, no soy un cobarde, o si soy y no quiero admitirlo, eso puede ser** y con este pensamiento Heero prende su auto y antes de arrancarlo, gira su cabeza para dar un vistazo por ultima vez y lo vio, ahí estaba, caminando lentamente con su cabeza gacha, lo que vio le destrozo el corazón, Duo tenia los hombros caídos, como si estuviera cargando la mayor de las cruces, sin mediarlo mas, se baja del auto y lo intercepta en el camino y le dice:  
  
--- Duo --- lo dijo como un susurro, como una suave brisa, esperando que fuera él quien levantara la cabeza, lo viera, se sorprendiera, sonriera y al final lo abrazara, pero Duo, no hizo todo lo que Heero pensó, al contrario siguió de largo, y aun con la cabeza mirando el suelo, así que sin mas, le colocó una mano en su hombro para que se detuviera.  
  
Duo al sentir la mano encima de su hombro, la tomó y por costumbre de su vida pasada lo jaló al frente, pasándolo por encima de su cuerpo y tirando aquel pesado cuerpo al suelo.  
  
Heero no pudo reaccionar, pasó tan rápido que al darse cuenta ya se encontraba tirado en el piso y con un horrible dolor en su espalda, pero con esta posición, pudo ver el rostro de su amigo, y lo que vio no le gustó, vio unos ojos violetas opacos, sin vida, tristes, demasiado tristes y recordó su sueño, un sueño en donde Duo lo observaba y se iba lejos de él.  
  
--- Hola Duo, ¿como estas?--- le había dicho Heero como para cortar toda incomodidad por lo que acababa de pasar, y solo entonces fue que vio en esos hermosos ojos algo de luz al reconocerlo.  
  
--- Heero, ¿que haces aquí? ---  
  
--- Podrías levantarme por favor ---  
  
--- Vamos, ni que te hubieras golpeado tan fuerte, acaso dejaste de ser el súper Heero ---todo eso lo dijo Duo sin un rastro de alegría en su rostro, Heero pensó que algo andaba mal, y ese algo era Duo, si esta situación hubiera sido hace un año atrás lo mas seguro es que Duo se hubiera puesto nervioso y presto para ayudarlo y excusarse por ser un baka, pero ahora....  
  
Heero se levanta y sacude su ropa, acción que hace muy lentamente, pero al escuchar un sonido como de molestia del trenzado levantó su mirada y lo vio de frente  
  
--- Tengo problemas Duo ---  
  
--- Que pena, y... cuéntame, ¿tengo algo que ver en eso? --- Preguntó Duo.  
  
--- Pues no, por supuesto que no, pero yo pensé que como somos amigos, pues quizás pudieras ayudarme a salir de esto --- lo que se produjo al instante después de haber hablado Heero fue un tenso silencio, un silencio que mas que incomodo, no presagiaba un buen augurio.  
  
--- Discúlpame Heero, pero tengo que rectificarte algo en tu argumento, no somos amigos, solo fuimos compañeros de guerra, quizás camaradas, pero amigos....no, definitivamente no ---  
  
Estas palabras le llegaron al interior de Heero como una cascada de agua fría, un frío que congelaba su corazón y sentidos, jamás ni en sus recónditos pensamientos imaginó que alguna vez Duo pudiera hablarle de esa forma, le pareció a Heero que esas palabras que había dicho las había dicho con algo de rencor, y en esos momentos agradeció a su corazón no permitir que claudicara en su intento de conquistar a Duo * *¿Que dije?, acaso fue ¿conquistar?, a eso he venido, no solo por el hecho de no saber de él, sino por quererlo ver. Por Dios, a eso vine, quiero ver su sonrisa, escuchar su habla incesante, sentir su dulzura, esa dulzura que me demostró todas las veces que había caído herido y el me cuidó, protegió y reconfortó por que no lo pude ver**  
  
--- Duo, yo... quiero decirte... ¡pedir disculpas!, eso es, disculpa por venir y creer que tu pudieras ayudarme en una mala racha a un ex compañero de guerra ---  
  
Apelaba al corazón de Duo con esas palabras, aparte que le hacia creer que era un ogro malvado que no ayudaba a la gente y eso al trenzado nunca soportó.  
  
--- Esta bien Heero, te ayudaré, no quiero que pienses que soy un ogro o un malvado que no ayudo a la gente ---  
  
**jejejejeje** - Gracias Duo, no lo lamentaras, será pocos días, ni me sentirás - **Ah Duo, aun tengo ese toque de saber como piensas**  
  
--- De acuerdo, ahora sígueme, necesito llevar estas bolsas que están esperando --- Heero baja la vista y se encuentra en el suelo con dos bolsas de plástico, observó bien que el contenido eran algunos víveres, pero, sino era para él, para quien era?  
  
En otro sitio  
  
--- Quatre, esto esta bellísimo, ¡aaaaah! mira Wufei, tenemos vista a ese campo de flores, que lindo y hay de tantos colores, me encanta la habitación Quatre, es un sueño –  
  
Con una bella sonrisa, Quatre dirige su vista hasta su amiga Hilde que habla emocionada de la habitación que reservó para la pareja  
  
--- No es nada amiga, y como me arrastraron a este juego o apuesta de ustedes no me queda mas remedio que tratar de pasarla bien y con algo de comodidad para todos ---  
  
Trowa escucho las palabras de Quatre y pensó que debía estar muy molesto ya que el no se expresaba así, y aprovechando ésta incómoda situación se puso a reflexionar un poco.  
  
Después de algunos minutos Trowa y Quatre se dirigen a su habitación que se encontraba en el mismo piso que los esposos, caminaban en completo silencio, pero, en ese bendito silencio, Trowa tomó una decisión y para eso debía alejarse por unos momentos de su querido niño, así que cuando Quatre abrió la puerta Trowa lo tomó por la cintura, sintiendo de inmediato como el cuerpo de Quatre se tensó, le da la media vuelta quedando frente con frente, lo mira por un par de segundos, le sonríe y le dice:  
  
--- Mi amor, entra tú, yo necesito hacer algunas cosas en la calle ---  
  
--- Puedo acompañarte, no conoces la ciudad ---  
  
--- No, no te preocupes, no tardaré nada, mejor entra y descansa, noté que no habías descansado nada en el avión --- Trowa manifestó estas palabras acompañadas de una suave caricia a la mejilla de un Quatre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
--- Esta bien, la verdad estoy algo cansado, te veré luego --- al terminar de decir esto se levanta sobre la punta de sus pies y deposita un ligero beso, casi un roce a Trowa en sus labios, entra y cierra la puerta.  
  
Trowa se toca los labios con la punta de la lengua y esto hace que reafirme una decisión ya tomada con anterioridad, baja por el ascensor y se dirige con un caminar pausado y sensual, muy nato haciendo que tantos hombres como mujeres dirijan su vista hacia él, algunos con picardía y otros con deseo, así es Trowa, sin desearlo, se había convertido en un hombre sumamente hermoso, ya no llevaba su peinado de antes, ahora lo llevaba mas largo de lo normal cayendo en suave cascada sobre su cuello, sin tapar para nada su lindo rostro, era un espectáculo ver sus ojos verdes y mejor aun caer en ellos, al llegar a la recepción hace sonar la campanilla esperando por ser atendido, una joven mujer se le acerca y le pregunta que desea.  
  
--- Buenas señorita, podría facilitarme una guía turística ---  
  
Regresando a Heero y Duo  
  
--- Este es mi departamento --- Duo le mostraba donde vivía y Heero se encontraba sorprendido de encontrar un lugar donde estuviera Duo totalmente aseado, no encontraba por ningún lado ni una sola pieza de ropa en el suelo o en el respaldo de alguna silla, pero lo que realmente si le gustó era lo funcional del departamento, era pequeño, pero con todas las comodidades de un hogar.  
  
--- Bueno, como vez es pequeño, pero para una sola persona esta bien, solo hay un cuarto, pero el mueble es bastante amplio, ahí podrás acomodarte, sacaré de mi cuarto una cómoda para que guardes tus cosas, algunas sábanas y los cojines del mueble te servirán de almohada, espero sea suficiente ---  
  
Duo había terminado de hablar con un rostro inexpresivo, carente de toda emoción que Heero sabia muy bien que desbordaba con cualquier oportunidad. El ver a Duo hablar de una forma automatizada le oprimió el pecho, cuantas veces se lo imaginó riendo encantado que estuviera a su lado, faltando a sus compromisos o lo que hiciera solo por estar ahí con él **que sucedió Duo, porque me tratas de esta forma??**  
  
--- Heero, debo salir, necesito llevar estas bolsas, estaré aquí después del mediodía así que siéntate como en tu casa ---  
  
**Así que me siente como en mi casa??** Heero pensaba en las palabras que había dicho Duo 10 minutos después que este saliera del lugar. **Muy bien Duo, eso haré, sentirme como en mi casa, no me lo estas haciendo fácil pero me gustan los retos, y eso eres, un reto que pienso ganar, pero y ahora que...**  
  
Agradecimientos Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas lindas personitas que leyeron mi primer fanfic, para aquellos que me dieron consejos GRACIAS, espero haberlo hecho bien, para aquellos que me infundaron valor GRACIAS, aun sigo un poquito nerviosa, pero ahí voy, para aquellos que me felicitaron y pidieron que continuara GRACIAS, por ustedes es que lo hago. Todos son lindos conmigo, gracias, gracias y gracias. Les quiero un mundo....Su amiga Carmín.  
  
cychiquin@intercable.net.ve  
  
Nota de Nuriko Sakuma: Aquí esta el cap 2 del fic de carmin gracias loreto y a X-ely HyoaH por sus reviews que bueno que les haya gustado y por esa razomn publicare 2 capitulos del fic espero que les haya gustado y por favor manden un review o escríbale a mi amiga carmin a su correo que esta en la parte de arriba por que ambas queremos saber su opinión.  
  
Cuídense mucho Nuriko Sakuma 


	3. Capitulo 3

Escuchar el corazón.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Dulce sonrojo  
  
** ** Pensamientos del personaje  
  
Duo al entrar en su departamento, lo primero que sintió fue el agradable aroma que salía de su cocina. Un Heero ataviado con un hermoso delantal azul cielo puesto, sale de la cocina al escuchar como se abría y cerraba la puerta principal.  
  
-- Duo, al fin llegas –  
  
-- Mmm, y eso ¿como para que? -  
  
-- ¿Como que para que?, para almorzar juntos claro está, todo esta listo, ve y refréscate mientras bajo el guiso. --  
  
Duo entra en la cocina inmediatamente después que entra Heero, observa que la mesa esta puesta para dos, en ella se encontraba un tazón con ensalada fresca, jugo natural, arroz, y hasta postre.  
  
-- Heero, no debiste haberte molestado --  
  
-- No, pero quise hacerlo --  
  
-- Bueno, pero yo no almorzaré --  
  
Heero detiene la acción que en estos momentos realizaba, gira y ve a Duo **otra vez esa mirada tan dura**  
  
-- Vamos Duo, todo el mundo come, y todavía me acuerdo que de todos tu eras el mas hambriento. -- Inmediatamente después de haber dicho esas palabras Duo entreceja sus ojos y cruza sus brazos en una posición algo molesta  
  
-- ¿Qué sabes tu de mi?, Heero le sorprende esa pregunta, había tantas respuestas pero no podía decir ninguna, la pregunta algo brusca lo sorprendió, Duo al ver que Heero no le contestaba, se gira para salir de la cocina, ese movimiento alertó a Heero y antes de que saliera lo toma por un brazo.  
  
--Sabes que Duo, no almorzaremos, guardaré todo hasta que nos dé hambre – Heero levanta su rostro para ver la reacción de Duo sobre sus palabras, pero Duo tenía su mirada fija en la mano que lo sujetaba, Heero, baja su vista hasta el lugar donde está su mano y ambos, al mismo tiempo, levantan sus rostros para verse cara a cara, **dime Duo por que tiemblas, porque respiras con algo de agitación, por que...** Heero lo que vio lo lleno de un sentimiento inexplicable, ahí se encontraba Duo, con sus hermosos ojos violetas iluminados de sol, ve como entreabre su boca para luego pasar por ella su juguetona lengua sobre sus labios, pero lo mas maravilloso fue ver la tonalidad carmín suave cubriendo sus hermosas mejillas. Duo se va acercando a un Heero expectante y cierra sus ojos, Heero hace lo mismo, se podía sentir el aliento entrelazarse, ambos entreabren mas sus labios y esperan a su primer beso, beso que nunca llegó, ya que Duo pudo salir de su ensoñación, y se percata de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se retira un poco de Heero, de su agarre, de su gravedad, de él, Heero sintió el cambio de Duo y al abrir los ojos, se fija que Duo otra vez tenia esa mirada, esa mirada vacía y opaca, pero eso no lo desalentó, ya que aun sus mejillas seguían con ese hermoso sonrojo, sonrojo que lo estaba volviendo loco, loco de querer tomarlo y arrastrarlo hasta la pared mas cercana y beber de sus labios el agua que calmaría la sed. Heero, con todo su dolor suelta a Duo, no quería hacerlo, pero no quería acelerar las cosas, haría que Duo, poco a poco cayera en la telaraña que él le estaba tejiendo, no lo asustaría, contaba con algo a su favor y era tiempo.  
  
-- Disculpa, guardare la comida – Heero toma la ensalada de la mesa para guardarla en el refrigerador pero detiene sus pasos al escuchar como una silla era arrastrada, se quedo como esperando, pero no pudiendo esperar voltea para ver a Duo sentado en la mesa, sirviéndose un poco del guiso, medio sonrió al ver lo que hacia su trenzado, tal vez las palabras dichas antes hayan surgido efecto, pero suspiró silenciosamente al notar como Duo le temblaban las manos al tomar las cosas, Heero regresa a la mesa, se sienta y se sirve de todo lo que había hecho, con miradas disimuladas sigue observando que aun, su ligero temblor, casi imperceptible para alguien normal, seguía, no le preguntaría que lo detuvo, no sentía que Duo estuviera preparado para contestar, se quedaría ahí, a su lado, degustando sus alimentos y disfrutando, en silencio, la hermosa vista que tenia al frente **amor, si tiemblas y te sonrojas es porque estas vivo, solo estas dormido y me encantará despertarte solo para mi, para nadie mas, solo, para mi**.  
  
Heero deja de meter alimentos a su boca, no quería perderse detalles de Duo y no quería perder de vista ese dulce sonrojo que aun persistía en quedarse.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Quatre apartaba lo que fuera que lo molestaba de su rostro, pero aquello persistía, hasta que al fin abrió sus ojos y notó que aquello no era más que su adorado Trowa, Quatre lo ve y sonríe.  
  
Trowa ve a su amado como se estira en la cama, para él era todo un espectáculo, un espectáculo deseable, Quatre se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el pecho a su Koibito, este se las toma y las besa dedo por dedo, para después meterse uno de ellos en la boca y morderla, chuparla y jugar con ella, esto a Quatre lo trastorna y se le acerca a Trowa para darle un beso en sus carnosos labios rosados, Trowa al ver que iba hacer su amor, le suelta la mano para tomar su rostro y darle un beso en la frente  
  
-- Amor te preparé el baño, quiero que los disfrutes y te relajes –  
  
-- Eso suena muy bien, sobre todo relajarme –  
  
-- ¿Verdad que si?...entonces ve y no te tardes que tenemos reservación –  
  
--¿Reservación?, reservación para que ¿Trowa?  
  
-- Vamos a cenar  
  
-- ¿Cenar?, dijiste cenar, y que pasó con pedir la comida a la habitación como siempre haces??  
  
-- ......... ---  
  
-- No es que me queje, claro, pero es extraño que hayas hecho reservaciones en un lugar que sea público  
  
-- ......... ---  
  
-- ¿Trowa?, disculpa, no quise ser sarcástico, amor –  
  
-- Mmm, tienes 15 minutos para bañarte, vestirte e irnos  
  
-- ¿Estas molesto? – Quatre se sintió mal por la broma dicha a Trowa.  
  
-- Quatre, contigo no me molesto, vamos te queda menos tiempo –  
  
-- Jajajaja, esta bien, veras que lo hago en (mirando su reloj), mmm 8 minutos –  
  
-- Jajajaja, eso quiero verlo – Quatre se levanta de la cama a toda prisa para entrar al baño, bajo la mirada de su querido amor, Trowa deja de sonreír apenas Quatre entró en el baño ** (suspiro) no estoy molesto contigo mi vida sino conmigo**  
  
15 minutos mas tarde, sale de la habitación Quatre y Trowa tomados de la mano hacia el ascensor, ya sentados en el auto, Quatre había intentado por todos los medios averiguar a donde iban, tuvo que rendirse, ya que para Trowa eso era un total secreto.  
  
-- Trowa, esto es bellísimo, nunca habíamos entrado a un sitio así, realmente sublime – Quatre hablaba de maravilla por el lugar que había escogido su amante, un lugar muy elegante, las mesas muy bien dispuestas y servidas con lo mejor de la vajilla del lugar, la música que se escuchaba al fondo, provenía de las teclas de un hermoso piano de cola, todo un escenario para el romance. Se encontraban cenando cuando una voz conocida le llego a Quatre.  
  
-- Quatre, amigo mío, ¿eres tu?  
  
-- Armando, que sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar, no vives por aquí, ¿no?  
  
-- No querido Quatre, estoy visitando algunos parientes, y, este, es el mejor restaurant del lugar. – Quatre miraba a Trowa de vez en cuando para ver su reacción, era estas cosas lo que le disgustaban enormemente a su amor.  
  
-- Armando, quiero que conozcas a mi pareja sentimental, Trowa, este es un amigo de la infancia, claro, ahora somos, como decirlo, enemigos comerciales -  
  
-- ¡Quatre!, eso sonó muy feo, yo preferiría decir oportunistas comerciales – y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Trowa Armando se presenta como es, --Es un verdadero placer en conocerte Trowa, me alegro que mi amigo al fin tenga un amor – esto lo dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia un sonrojado Quatre --- Es la primera vez que lo veo acompañado y feliz --- Trowa vio el intenso rubor que su ángel tenia puestas en sus lindas mejillas, ver a Quatre sonrojado era todo un manjar, por eso, le hacia el amor muchas veces a la semana, extrañaba el color intenso golpear la cara de su pequeño niño, pero esta vez no era de pasión, era ¿vergüenza?, acaso Quatre sentía vergüenza de él, no, no era eso, Quatre siempre trataba por todos los medios arrastrarlos a estos sitios, donde siempre se conseguiría a una que otra persona que molestara, **la ultima vez que vinimos a un restaurant también nos interrumpieron, yo que hice, que hice, por Dios, me levante del lugar y me fui dejándolo solo, entonces será eso, estará esperando que haga lo mismo??**  
  
-- Armando, el placer es mío, y yo también me alegro de ver feliz a mi amor –  
  
-- Que dulce, Quatre, tienes mucha suerte de tenerle a tu lado. Bueno no quiero ser mal tercio, me dio gusto saludarlos ---  
  
-- No te gustaría acompañarnos – Armando sonrió ante grata invitación, pero Quatre casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo al escuchar de los propios labios de Trowa, la invitación, para Quatre realmente había sido una sorpresa, pero una linda sorpresa. Y así fue como estos tres pasaron un tiempo muy ameno, donde Armando fue un gran conversador, un Trowa feliz de escucharlo y un Quatre con un dulce sonrojo al notar e imaginar el cambio de su amante.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Heero se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba durmiendo al escuchar ruidos, pero ruidos ¿de donde?, prestó un poco de atención y notó que los pequeños ruidos provenían del cuarto del trenzado, no eran sonidos normales, él, en otro tiempo, los había escuchado y él en ese tiempo los había ignorado, ahora se debatía en ir y despertarlo, pero no se atrevía, así que, se acostó otra vez en el sofá he intentó dormir, pero en segundos ya los suaves sonidos eran gritos de desesperación, no soportando mas escuchar como sufría Duo se abalanzó al cuarto, abrió la puerta y prendió el interruptor del cuarto inundándolo de luz y lo que vio le partió el corazón, Duo se encontraba acostado en su cama llorando como un niño, su frente perlada de sudor y sus movimientos bruscos eran la prueba de que lo que estaba soñando era muy, pero muy penoso para él.  
  
Heero se sienta a un lado de la cama y con movimientos suaves y diciendo su nombre como un susurro trata de despertarlo, al ver que no funcionaba lo zarandeó un poco fuerte haciendo que el trenzado se despertara, su mirada acuosa dejaba ver su incertidumbre de lo que había pasado.  
  
Duo siente que alguien trata de despertarlo, de ayudarlo, de protegerlo de este mal sueño que lo perseguía, al abrirlos lo primero que ve es la mirada preocupada de Heero, lo ve como preguntando que pasó y...de pronto se sentó y lo abrazo, y lloró por largo rato.  
  
Heero se sorprende al ver que Duo se tira a su pecho abrazándolo y llorando, no hallaba que hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue acariciar su hermoso cabello suelto, y diciéndole palabras conciliadoras.  
  
Duo empezó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, sentir la mano acariciando su cabello era un bálsamo que lo adormecía, pero...**que estoy haciendo, que estoy haciendo, esto no puede pasar así, Heero yo, yo**  
  
Duo se separa de Heero y lo ve directamente a los ojos.  
  
-- ¿Que haces aquí? – esto lo dijo bajando la vista a su regazo, ya empezaba a odiar esto.  
  
-- Tenías una pesadilla, solo vine a despertarte – Duo levanta la vista hacia Heero por algunos segundos y....  
  
-- Recuerdo que antes tenia pesadillas, igual o peores que esta, nunca, nunca te molestaste para despertarme, hubiera agradecido aunque fuera un fuerte empujón, sino fuera sido por Quatre que algunas veces lo hacia, creo que hubieras disparado para dejarte dormir tranquilo.  
  
-- Duo, lo acabas de decir "antes", ahora... ¿puedo venir a despertarte cuando tengas pesadillas? En ese instante, Duo se arreboló1 a mas no poder, como amaba Heero ese color en las mejillas de Duo, dulce color que lo afiebraba por dentro y que le hacia no desistir por la forma en que Duo lo seguía tratando, pero algo había cambiado y era la forma de mirar de Duo, aunque invisible, ahí estaba el antiguo Duo, guardado y esperando otra vez salir de la cárcel que el nuevo Duo lo estaba sometiendo. Duo no contestó inmediatamente a la pregunta de Heero, observó como Heero se daba la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero Duo lo detiene con su voz susurrada diciendo un "Gracias", sin voltearse a ver a Duo, éste sonríe, después que sale de la habitación.  
  
-- Puedes venir las veces que quieras ---  
  
Heero aun seguía pegado a la puerta que había cerrado y sonrió al escuchar las palabras no dirigidas para él de Duo, se encaminó al cómodo sofá, se acostó pero no se durmió, estaba demasiado eufórico como para querer quitarse semejante sensación y quería disfrutarlo un poco mas.  
  
En el hotel  
  
Quatre y Trowa entraban en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, habían tenido una noche muy amena, Quatre se sentía feliz y eso lo notaba su amante que le sonreía con afecto amor.  
  
-- Trowa, lo pase divino, mi amor, fue una noche estupenda – lo decía muy emocionado.  
  
-- ¿Como que fue? – lo dijo tomando a Quatre por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo y haciendo posesión de sus labios lo besa, muy sutilmente primero para después, ambos, explotar de pasión. – Amor, aun la noche no termina –  
  
Horas después  
  
-- ¿Estas dormido Quatre?  
  
-- Mmm no, pero estoy cansado -- levanta su rostro del pecho de su amado para verlo a los ojos – ¿Que sucede amor? – le preguntó Quatre a Trowa por su anterior pregunta.  
  
-- Quiero que regresemos a nuestro hogar, pero también quiero empujar un poco a Heero y a Duo a la misma dirección, así que pensé en invitarlos al castillo, algo así como unas vacaciones, ¿que dices? – Quatre se sienta en la cama y lo ve fijamente, no sabe que decir, es muy sorpresivo.  
  
-- No se Trowa, ellos apenas están empezando a conocerse, digo, no es muy apresurado ¿hacer de celestinas? –  
  
-- mmm, no perdemos nada con decirles, así estaré cerca de ver quien ganó la apuesta si Wufei o Hilde –  
  
-- ¡AH! Trowa, vas a seguir con el mismo tema, pensé que lo habían dejado así.  
  
-- ¿Así?, pues, para eso hemos venido o ¿No? – Quatre esta vez si se levanta de la cama y se dirige al balcón del cuarto, Trowa sin levantarse de ella espera pacientemente la respuesta de su ángel dorado.  
  
-- Te recuerdo Trowa, que me moleste un poco por la interposición de ustedes tres.  
  
-- Esta bien Quatre, eso ¿quiere decir que no? –  
  
-- No, nada de eso, vamos a invitarlos para el fin de semana que viene, ¿te parece?, --- ahora si, Trowa se levanta de la cama, va y abraza a Quatre por la espalda, se acerca a su oído y con una sensual voz le dice --- Gracias ---.  
  
Continuará....  
  
1 Arrebol m. Color rojo que se ve en las nubes heridas por los rayos del Sol. Color encarnado que se ponen las mujeres en las mejillas.  
  
Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, lo puedan entender y los haga suspirar aunque sea un poco...gracias amigos por darme a entender que si podía. Besos y cariños de su amiga Carmín.  
  
Amigos sus palabras en forma de mensaje me fortalecen, así como la sangre da vida al cuerpo, ustedes dan vida a mi alma  
  
cychiquin@intercable.net.ve  
  
Nota de Nuriko Sakuma: Aquí esta el cap 2 del fic de carmin gracias loreto y a X-ely HyoaH por sus reviews que bueno que les haya gustado y por esa razomn publicare 2 capitulos del fic espero que les haya gustado y por favor manden un review o escríbale a mi amiga carmin a su correo que esta en la parte de arriba por que ambas queremos saber su opinión.  
  
Cuídense mucho Nuriko Sakuma 


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Un hada al rescate**

Pensamientos.

Amanecía, Heero se percató de que Duo otra vez iba a salir, no tenia rastros de haber pasado mal la noche, y, aunque tenia varios días con él no le había preguntado en que trabajaba o porque siendo tan dormilón se levantaba tan temprano, pero Heero decidido a conocer un poco mas a su lindo trenzado decidió perseguirlo, ya que, si le preguntaba, éste seguro que no le diría nada, y así fue que al salir Duo, Heero ya se encontraba vestido, esperó escasos minutos, no quería que Duo lo viera, estuvo detrás de él sin que éste se diera cuenta de su perseguidor, hasta que lo vio cruzar en una esquina, Heero se quedó estático, ahí se encontraba ciertamente Duo pero no estaba solo, Duo abrazaba muy tiernamente a una joven, veía como le tomaba el rostro delicadamente y lo peor fue que le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a ella, él, que había venido de tan lejos para ver esa sonrisa, se las ofrecía a ella.

Duo y aquella chica entraron en un local perdiéndose de vista.

Heero bajó la cabeza, se giró y regresó por el mismo lugar por donde vino, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no podía ni respirar, tantas ilusiones y todas destrozadas en un segundo. Caminó varios metros cuando de repente se paró, a que vine, ¿acaso me voy a rendir tan pronto, debo averiguar, si Duo esta con esa chica y si se quieren, pues les dejaré el camino, pero si…mmm…… saldré de dudas

Fue así como Heero retoma su camino y entró en aquel local, era un pequeño comercio de vivieres, recorre con la vista el lugar y ahí estaba la chica, acomodando unos anaqueles de productos, ella se da cuenta de la presencia de Heero y sonriéndole se acerca a Heero, es muy linda, no linda, hermosa, tiene un semblante tan sereno, ¡ay Dios, si se quieren yo…..yo….

- Buenos días caballeros, aun no hemos abierto las puertas al público, pero como ya se encuentra aquí, sírvase tomar lo que necesite, alguna pregunta, no dude en decírmela, bienvenido - Heero se quedó escuchando a la chica con otra expectativa, aparte de hermosa era muy dulce, con una voz melodiosa, ya entendía porque Duo la quería, era todo lo que Heero no era.

- Disculpe - la chica gira para ver que deseaba Heero

- ¿Esta… usted sola aquí- Heero no sabía porque le preguntó aquello.

- No caballero, en la trastienda se encuentra mi esposo y…. ¿le pasa algo, joven, por favor no me asuste….- Heero no se esperaba eso, escuchar la palabra esposo le alteró no solo los nervios sino también el corazón y era por eso que caía a un abismo oscuro y a lo lejos se escuchó su única razón de vida llamándolo por su nombre.

Heero volvía en sí, se sentía agotado y aun con la opresión en el pecho, pero sintió como le pasaban un pañito por la frente, al abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada preocupada de Duo. Heero se sentía extraño, recordaba lo que la chica había dicho, dijo "Esposo".

- Heero, ¿te encuentras bien- Duo realmente se encontraba preocupado, en el tiempo que había estado con Heero, las veces que estaba inconsciente era por estar herido, pero esta vez no había razón, ¿o si?...

- Duo, yo… yo, quiero preguntarte si la….-

-¡OH, que bien que ya despertó, nos había preocupado joven - la preocupación venia de aquella chica, ahora que la podía detallar mejor, era muy joven, con una sonrisa sincera y con unos limpios ojos que le recordaban en todo los sentidos a su trenzado. Heero después de observarla bajó la cabeza, quería preguntarle a Duo sobre aquella chica y como era que no le había dicho nada de ella, peor aun, porque Quatre no la había mencionado, dijo algunos nombres, pero casi de hombres de edades avanzadas, nada de una dulce chica. Heero se torturaba pensando en lo bien que se veían juntos.

- No te preocupes Inori, él está bien, Heero quiero presentarme a Inori la dueña de esta tienda - Heero observaba todas las reacciones de Duo al decir el nombre de la chica, le pareció que lo había dicho con cierta emoción, además de la preocupación por la chica de que no se angustiara.

- Hola, me llamo Heero Yuy - Heero no podía controlar el temblor de la voz, por eso se había callado, lo que no contaba, era que la chica si se había dado cuenta y le pidió a Duo que buscara algunas cosas.

- Me quedaré un rato a cuidar a tu amigo, no lo dejaré levantarse hasta estar segura de que esté bien - Duo se levanta del lugar mirando extrañado a su amiga, pero decide no preguntar el porque y se aleja del lugar, entonces, la chica toma el lugar de Duo, le quita el pañito de la frente, y lo mira por largo rato, parecía un duelo de miradas.

- Sabes….quiero mucho a Duo -la chica notó como Heero se contraía de su posición y siguió con la plática.

- Es bondadoso, tierno, muy sensible - la chica sonreía por cada adjetivo que decía de Duo, si no estaba equivocada habría una razón para la tristeza de aquel chico recostado en el mueble.

-Así es Duo, muy jovial y atento, es verdaderamente una lastima que yo este casada - Heero al escuchar estas palabras se sobresaltó de su sitio asustando a la chica que no se esperaba una reacción así. Heero la contempló por breves segundos, mientras procesaba lo que ella había dicho, se fijó que ahora la sonrisa de ella era mas abierta.

-Pensé…., por un momento pensé, que…bueno…tú dijiste que…. -

-Estaba con mi esposo, pero no dejaste que terminara, te iba a decir que también estaba con un buen amigo que quiero mucho -

- ¿Porque me estas diciendo estas cosas-

-Porque yo se como actúan los celos - Heero se sorprende por lo que dijo la chica.

- ¡Celos, ¿celos?... ¿de que hablas-

- ¡OH! Vamos, se nota que te gusta Duo, y como viste lo cariñoso que fue conmigo, quisiste averiguar…. -

- ¿Como sabes eso- pregunto Heero muy sorprendido por la perspicacia de la chica.

- Lo deduje, cuando entraste preguntaste si estaba sola, y después cuando te dije cosas de Duo…. Bueno solo sumé dos mas dos -

- Muy inteligente - la chica sonrió por el halago.

- Nada de eso, bueno…creo que soy muy inteligente - una suave risa se le escapa a esta linda criatura que Heero a empezado a ver como un hada que ha venido a ayudarlo a vivir

- pero soy muy observadora, y tú mi querido amigo - la chica se pone un poco seria y preguntó - ¿te puedo decir así- Heero mueve la cabeza afirmativamente - Bien, y tú mi querido amigo estas enamorado de Duo -

Heero se sorprendió de las palabras de Inori, habían sido dichas con mucha confianza de que todo lo sabe

- Inori, ¿podrías hacerme un favor- Heero con esto le demostraba que le tenía algo de confianza, la chica prestó mucha atención, quería ayudar a este chico que le había caído muy bien, y si su intuición no le fallaba, este chico le traería felicidad a Duo.

- ¿Podrías no decirle nada a Duo, no quiero asustarlo, yo, yo… -

- Heero Yuy, no te preocupes, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, guardaré tu secreto, sea éste el que sea -

- Lo amo y quiero conquistarlo - la chica ante tal afirmación sonríe muy dulcemente.

- Pues, ese es el primer paso, y ahora tú secreto esta a salvo -

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que detrás de la puerta, se encontraba un Duo con el corazón latiéndole a millón, Duo se da la vuelta y recuesta completamente el cuerpo en la puerta, se pone sus manos en el pecho y después de tanto tiempo sonríe como el joven que siempre fue.

En otra parte

Dentro de las paredes del pequeño palacio, Quatre y Trowa pasaban los días amándose, parecía que estuvieran en Luna de miel, Quatre estaba muy feliz con el cambio de su koi, iban a almuerzos y cenas de ejecutivos, visitaron varias inauguraciones de galerías, pero su mayor sorpresa fue el jueves pasado cuando Quatre se encontraba en plena discusión con los directivos de una de las grandes empresas, cuando inesperadamente entro Trowa sin ser anunciado, su secretaria entró después de él toda azorada pidiendo disculpas, Quatre le notificó a la chica que el caballero presente podía pasar a sus oficinas sin previa cita, retirándose la chica del salón Quatre se dirigió a la junta.

- Caballeros, les presento a Trowa mi… - Trowa en ese momento se acercó a su niño dorado tomándolo desprevenido por la cintura haciendo que Quatre se sobresaltara

- Soy su compañero sentimental - hubo un ligero murmullo de parte de los miembros, Trowa lo sujetó fuertemente, no quería ver su reacción, pero al girar su rostro se encontró con que su ángel tenia un suave sonrojo pero con una diminuta sonrisa, esto le dio valor a Trowa de proseguir.

- Espero no molestar, me gustaría intervenir en algunas decisiones, que dices Quatre, ¿te ayudo- Quatre miraba atónito a su hombre de ojos verdes y con una suave inclinación lo invitó a sentarse empezando de inmediato a preguntar por los detalles de la reunión que en el transcurso de la tarde ésta había progresado en muy feliz término.

Quatre realmente se encontraba feliz.

Continuará……..

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un tiempo en leer este capitulo, y me han dejado sus mensajes para continuar, es el incentivo de hacerlo y hacerlo mejor (bueno eso espero), deseo que este haya sido de su agrado…..gracias otra vez…su amiga Carmín.

Notas de Nuriko Sakuma:

Se que me he atrasado mucho en subir este cap y para compesarlo lo voy a terminar de publicar hoy en el siguiente cap respondere los reviews que me mandaron cuidense mucho bye


	5. Capitulo 5 Final

**Capitulo Final**

**Cúlpame a mí**

Pensamientos

Días después

Duo se encontraba algo extrañado con el telegrama de su amigo Quatre, este era muy corto, nada personal, estaba acostumbrado a recibir correspondencia de su amigo contándole todo y de todos. El telegrama de Quatre decía así:

Telegrama

Próximo fin de semana. Tú y Heero vengan a palacio. Sin excusas.

Aquí hablamos.

Quatre Raberba

Heero se percató de la seriedad con que leía Duo aquella misiva, pero a pesar de lo días que habían estado juntos (ya se hablaban un poco mas, otras veces lo había tomado desprevenido sonriendo, en otras se comía todo lo que hacia para él), no se atrevía a pisar terreno que no había suavizado antes.

Duo se preocupó por aquel telegrama, pero necesitaba hablar con Quatre, así que tomó una decisión.

-Heero, Quatre y Trowa nos invitan a su palacio para éste fin de semana, no me gustaría pedírtelo teniendo tú en estos momentos tantos problemas, entenderé si no quieres ir, en ese caso puedes quedarte aquí con toda confianza y… - mientras Duo hablaba, Heero veía el movimientos de sus labios, había esperado ese hablar incesante, ese hablar de no esperar respuestas, pero si no se equivocaba, Duo pareciera que no quería llevarlo, así que….

- ¿Nos invitan a los dos?

- Si -

- Entonces, ¿cuando marchamos-

Fin de semana

- Me alegra que hayan llegado, Duo, Heero, ¿como están- Duo y Heero habían llegado al mediodía del sábado, se encontraron a un Quatre esperándolos en las escaleras del palacio, muy sonriente, al lado se encontraba y muy serio a Trowa, éste solo había levantado la cabeza para saludar, pero lo que le extraño a Duo fue la intensa mirada que le dedicaba Trowa a él, se estaba incomodando con ese mirar.

Después del almuerzo, le mostraron sus habitaciones para que descansaran de su largo viaje, los otros descansarían su siesta normal de todos los días, pero había uno de los chicos que no pensaba en descansar, así que…

Toc,toc,toc,toc.

""Adelante"" Heero se sorprendió al ver al mas serio de los chicos entrar en su cuarto.

- ¿Estas ocupado Heero-

- Pues, iba a descansar un rato, ¿porque, ¿que quieres- Heero preguntó un poco brusco, ya que no le estaba gustando la actitud del amigo, había notado como él miraba a SU trenzado, ya era hora de hablar.

Un buen rato después, Heero se encontraba solo en su cuarto, pensaba en las cosas dichas por él, así que las perspectiva habían cambiado un poco, había otro juego y el estaba mas que dispuesto de jugarlo.

Duo se estiraba en su cama, se encontraba algo despejado, la verdad era que Trowa lo había incomodado un poco, se levanto y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

15 minutos después, salía un Duo ataviado con un pequeño paño cubriendo sus partes intimas y otro paño secando su larga cabellera mojada.

Así lo encontró Heero cuando entro sin pedir permiso al cuarto del trenzado, Duo se sorprendió, vio a un Heero distinto, un Heero decidido, un Heero que le daba algo de temor.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Heero? Duo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no le temblara, fracasando en el intento.

- No deberías decir la palabra "ofrece" lindo Duo, puedo tomarte la palabra - Heero a medida que hablaba se iba acercando poco a poco a un Duo que se iba alejando de igual manera pero hacia la pared, topándose enseguida con el muro.

Queriendo Duo suavizar la tensión bromeo un poco - vamos Heero, ¿no querrás verme vestir- Duo al soltar aquellas palabras había comprendido el error que cometió, sobre todo por ver a un Heero que se lo comía con los ojos.

Heero disfrutaba la incomodidad de Duo, ya mas cerca de él coloca una mano en la pared cerca del rostro y con la otra bordeaba el contorno del paño alrededor de la cintura.

- Porque no sales de mi cuarto y me dejas vestir tranquilo - Duo colocó una mano en el pecho de Heero para alejarlo un poco pero al contacto sintió un enorme corrientazo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, su respiración se le hizo dificultosa, el corazón le trabajó a mil por horas, y bajando la cabeza por la sensación colocó, sin darse cuenta, la frente en el pecho de Heero, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero no tenia la fuerza de levantarla de aquel protector muro. Heero levanta la mano y acaricia muy suavemente el cabello de Duo, le da un beso en la cabeza y se separa un poco de él diciéndole al oído.

- Vístete Duo, te esperaré para que cenemos todos juntos - Heero, con una gran fuerza de voluntad se aleja de Duo que aun seguía con la cabeza agachada y antes de salir de la habitación le dice - Después retomaremos por donde nos quedamos, querido Duo -

Duo al escuchar cerrar la puerta levanta el rostro totalmente sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio piensa

¡Heero, esto se me está saliendo de las manos pensaba Duo en esos momentos que también tenia que tomar una decisión sobre Heero, tal vez era hora de escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

En la mesa del amplio comedor se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes en amena charla, todos participaban recordando los viejos tiempos, tal vez el vino hacia soltar un poco la tensión del grupo. Después todos se dirigen a tomar el café en un amplio salón, Trowa y Heero se sientan cada uno al frente de un tablero de ajedrez, a Quatre le gusta mucho este juego, pero no a un preocupado Duo. Quatre se da cuenta en el estado en que se encuentra su amigo trenzado y lo llama para dirigirse a un costado del salón, algo retirado de los otros chicos, pero Trowa, no estaba completamente concentrado en el juego ya que tenia por completo a la vista a esos dos que se habían retirado y si algo tenia Trowa a su favor como ex piloto de Gundam era el de leer los labios, a Heero no le molestaba lo que hacia su compañero de juego, él mientras tanto pensaría en una estrategia para alcanzar su meta.

- Duo, que sucede, a veces estas contento pero otras, no se, te pasa algo amigo mío-

Quatre se sentía un poco preocupado por su mejor amigo, se le veía confuso, aunque Quatre sabía muy bien que ya Duo había decidido escuchar.

- Amigo, valor - Quatre le sonrió a su amigo y cuando quiso marcharse Duo lo tomo de la mano y acercándose al oído le susurró algo, algo que Trowa no había perdido detalle, después de lo sucedido Trowa prestó atención al juego con la única sonrisa divertida que había hecho en todo el día.

Horas después, los chicos deciden acostarse y se desean las buenas noches, el primero en salir fue Duo, no quería estar pensando lo que haría Heero, aunque deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que Heero retomara donde se habían quedado.

Duo se quita toda la ropa dejándose solo unos bóxer tipo short, se suelta su abundante cabellera de aquella trenza, alisando con los dedos las hebras de su cabello, se acerca a la ventana a contemplar la oscuridad de la noche, cuando de pronto escucha el crujir de la puerta, todos sus sentidos se encuentran a flor de piel, no voltea, para que, su corazón le grita que aquel que esperaba estaba ahí con él y deseando lo mismo

Heero abre la puerta silenciosamente tratando de no despertar si estuviere Duo dormido, pero al entrar, la visión mas maravillosa se abría campo, en la ventana se encontraba su lindo baka, con aquel primoroso shorcito y su cabello suelto, Dios, como le gustaba ver a Duo con su cabello al aire, las pocas veces que lo había disfrutado siempre habían estado acompañado, ahora lo tenia solo para él.

Se acerca poco a poco, él sabe que Duo conoce de su presencia, pero habían algunas cosas que no le permitían expresarse libremente, él sabia que Duo sentía algo por él, las pocas veces que habían compartido juntos se lo habían confirmado, pero le haría las cosas sumamente fáciles, lo ayudaría a superar cualquier temor, total, él también quería salir ganando.

Y así fue que tomo a Duo por los hombros y lo giro para quedar frente a frente, ve sus hermosos ojos con la luz de la única lámpara encendida dando un toque diseñado para el amor. Sonríe y Duo se calma, se siente seguro con Heero, no lo pensaría mas, escuchó y aceptó lo que su corazón le decía, y quien era el para ir en contra de sus latidos, de su piel, de su amor.

Heero se acerca y besa a Duo en la frente, en sus parpados, sus mejillas y al final sus labios, labios delgados pero provocativos, labios que desde hace tiempo los deseaba, ahora lo comprendía muy bien, solo el se había engañado, desde cuando le gustaba a Duo, ni él mismo sabia, pero que importaba eso, ahora podía besarlo, tocar su piel, Heero le gustaba la piel de su trenzado, suave al tacto, dulce al gusto, recorría la base del cuello y hombros con su lengua, había querido hacer esto hace tiempo.

Por estos ojos, por este cabello, por esta cintura, por esta piel, por ti mi amor, olvidaría el pasado

Heero carga a un Duo que temblaba por la expectación del momento y lo acuesta suavemente en la cama, se levanta un poco para verle la cara y nota el sonrojo que cubría todo el rostro, a Heero le gustaba verlo sonrojado, recordaba la escena en la cocina, y lo que mas recordaba eran los pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido y que por fin haría realidad.

Heero vuelve a besar a su lindo niño muy suavemente al principio para después hacerlo con más pasión, no se cansaba de beber de sus labios, traza un camino de besos desde sus ya hinchados labios bajando por el cuello y al llegar al pecho empieza a consentir aquellos botones rosados con la lengua, Duo se arquea por la agradable sensación que recorre todo su cuerpo, Heero entonces los muerde con sumo cuidado y escucha como Duo gime, para el no habrá melodía mas placentera. Sigue recorriendo el bien formado cuerpo del que pronto será su amante y al llegar a la cintura se topa con los lindos shorcitos, se incorpora un poco para ver a Duo al momento de quitar aquel obstáculo.

Duo cierra los ojos cuando siente como Heero le quita sus bóxer, sin pensarlo levanta las caderas para hacerle mas fácil el trabajo a su amor, amor, eso es HEERO ES MI AMOOOOR, lo amo, siempre lo he amado, te amo Heero, te amo, te amo, te amo… Duo hacia de una oración aquella letanía de sentimientos, quería traspasárselos a Heero, que sintiera lo que él sentía, lo que él anhelaba, lo que el amaba.

Heero al quitarle el short nota que el miembro de Duo se encontraba bien erecto y colocando una mano en la parte superior del muslo se acerca a su oído y le dice - Veo que has empezado sin mi, te encuentras así por mis besos o por tus pensamientos mi querido niño - Duo se encuentra en un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones, escuchar a Heero hablarle de esa forma tan sensual hacía que no solo su miembro deseara apaciguarse sino también su afiebrada alma, es así, que Duo toma la mano de Heero que se encontraba reposando en su muslo y lo guía hasta su miembro para pasarlo suavemente en él, volviendo en repetidas veces arquear el cuerpo, entonces Duo abre los ojos y mira a su querido amor

- Los dos estamos así, por ti mi amor - aquellas palabras dichas por Duo encendieron a un Heero que en estos momentos solo deseaba hacer feliz al ser que amaba mas que a su vida.

- Entonces mi amor, la noche es nuestra - y en ese momento empezó a consentirlo.

Horas después

Realmente el palacio de Quatre era demasiado espacioso para su gusto, caminó por varios pasillos hasta encontrar el salón que buscaba, al entrar en el, se percató de que ya alguien estuviera ahí, caminó hasta donde se encontraba esa persona sentada en el amplio sofá que daba frente a una chimenea encendida. Duo quería, no, quería no, necesitaba hablar con esa persona y era por eso que lo había citado en ese apartado salón, lejos de los cuartos, lejos de Heero.

Duo tomo asiento muy cerca de él, esperó varios minutos en silencio, solo viendo el crepitar de las brasas al ser abrazadas por las llamas.

Duo gira el rostro un poco, solo para ver a su acompañante con un rostro apacible y dulce sonrisa, y piensa no puedo creerlo, yo me estoy muriendo por dentro por causa de esta mentira y él se ve tan apacible Duo no soporta mas tanto silencio y entonces…

- ¿Quatre-

- …….. -

- ¡Quatre- lo dijo alzando un poco la voz y haciendo que este se despertara de su aletargada ensoñación

- Duo, amigo mío, ¿que sucede- Quatre notó rápidamente que su mejor amigo estaba por demás muy nervioso, se encontraba muy recto en un cómodo sofá con las manos entrelazadas frotándoselas sin reparo.

- Duo - Quatre usó el timbre de voz más calmada que pudo para tranquilizar a su trenzado amigo, Quatre sabía por experiencia que su voz calmaba y ahora lo más importante era calmar a un Duo nervioso.

- Dime amigo, ¿te fue mal con Heero, ¿acaso no te correspondió como pensabas-

- ¡Ah! No, no es eso, Heero es un excelente amante, lleno todas mis expectativas - se sorprendió diciéndole esto a Quatre, pero al conocer del don de su amigo, lo único que hizo fue medio sonreír.

- Entonces, ¿que te aflige, porque querías que nos reuniéramos aquí, a esta hora, después de dejar a nuestros hombres cansados-

- Que… ¿por…que?...Quatre por Dios, como puedes estar así - lo dijo señalando a Quatre con su mano a todo lo largo del cuerpo de su amigo. - No lo entiendo, yo no puedo respirar, casi le digo a Heero toda la verdad en el momento de mas placer y me contuve, no quiero, no…no quiero perderlo, no por una mentira -

- Pensé que así estarías bien, obtuviste a un Heero preocupado por ti, un Heero enamorado de tu forma de ser y sobre todo a un Heero, según tu, muy buen amante -

- Pero Quatre, se va a enterar, yo que te lo digo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, es como si tuviera un radar incorporado al cuerpo que detecta cualquier cambio, ya sea en la voz, una ligera sudoración, un pequeño tartamudeo, que se yo - Duo gira para ver a su amigo - se va a enterar que le mentí -

- Pues… entonces… cúlpame a mí -

- Quatre amigo, yooo… -

- Fui yo quien le metió la idea a Heero de tu alejamiento, fui yo quien le hizo recordar todas las veces que fuimos los pilotos felices a tu lado, fui yo quien te buscó a pedido de él, y no conforme con eso, fui yo quien te habló del sentir de Heero, Duo, hice que tuvieras un tiempo prudencial para que cambiaras y le hicieras creer que habías cambiado- en estos momentos Quatre se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la chimenea, se detiene y sin moverse de su lugar sigue con su retahíla

- Fui yo amigo mío… - y bajando su rostro al suelo con un dejo de tristeza termina de expresar su angustia -…quien mas te hizo sufrir, solo para que tuvieras a tu Heero como tu te mereces.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, los dos amigos tenían sus caras vueltas al piso, los dos le surcaban por sus hermosos rostros gruesas lágrimas silenciosas, en ese momento el pequeño Quatre se limpia su rostro angelical con el dorso de su manga y gira para ver a su querido amigo.

- Duo, y, a pesar de todo lo que hice, no lo hice por ti, más bien… lo hice por mí -

- ¡Ah, no entiendo Quatre, ¿como que por ti-

- Duo, entiende una cosa, amo con toda mi alma a mi adorado Trowa, pero ya no sabia que hacer para cambiar a un Trowa desinteresado por mis cosas o por lo que hago, me costó mucho convencerlo que me aceptara, que no me viera como un hombre de dinero y poder, sino como su amante, su pareja, y así fue, se vino a vivir al palacio y por todos los medios le demostré la persona sencilla que soy, pero Duo tengo un imperio que proteger, tengo la vida de cientos de empleados que elevarían su nivel de vida o quedarían en la calle con solo una decisión mía. Una decisión que podría sacar a flote o hundir empresas, para eso fui entrenado, pero….yo solo…quería…quería que el amor de mi vida estuviera a mi lado, no como amante, sino como socio de todo lo mío, quería un Trowa que pudiera despedir a un mal empleado, un Trowa que pudiera decidir por comprar o vender un negocio, quiero un Trowa que me acompañe a esas fastidiosas cenas de ejecutivos que no soporto sino esta él a mi lado, Duo, ¿me entiendes, no quiero solo un amante que me satisfaga todas las noches, quiero un compañero, un amigo, una pareja y un socio, todo en uno - Quatre se quedó callado de todo lo que había dicho, era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, se sentía triste por que por su causa o egoísmo había planeado el encuentro de Heero y Duo lastimando en este caso a éste ultimo, y con ayuda de Wufei e Hilde habían planeado hablar sobre la apuesta, ya que Quatre con anterioridad se había comportado algo serio con su amor, y esperaba que Trowa quisiera salir de aquel abismo de descontento o mejor dicho de aquella oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él. Se sorprendió mucho cuando Trowa aceptó, al fin, el escenario estaba puesto.

- Amigo- snif, snif- si tan solo hubiéramos tenido el valor de hablar con ellos, y ahora pienso que es demasiado tarde para explicar nuestras razones por Dios, conozco a Heero, no me va a perdonar por las razones que sea, mi Heero es igual que yo, odiamos las mentiras Duo levanta su cara para ver como su querido amigo Quatre solloza, así que, un Duo callado, un Duo mas nervioso se levanta de su sitio y se dirige a su amigo, un amigo que en estos momentos necesitaba del consuelo de alguien, y ese alguien era él, pero casi llegando hacia su encuentro, se escucha un pequeño ruido en un rincón del salón, ambos giran para encontrar al autor del ruido y….

- Vaya, Vaya, no aprenden – de las sombras sale un Trowa, no se podía identificar que cara traía, ya que los amigos se asustaron a mas no poder

- ¿Acaso no les han enseñado que después de cometer un crimen no pueden ir contando a lo Alfred Hitchcock sus planes del delito que cometieron? – esta vez la voz provenía desde otro rincón oscuro del salón, Duo voltea muy lentamente y ve a Heero, con los brazos cruzados, esto fue demasiado para Duo, éste se encontraba al limite del terror y fue por eso que lo único que hizo fue retroceder cuando vio a Heero dar unos pasos adelante, no soportando la angustia de ver ahí a Heero, sin saber que tanto había escuchado, Duo sigue retrocediendo y no se fija en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de él, cayendo sin poder hacer nada y desvaneciéndose en una oscuridad embriagadora, lo que Duo no pudo ver ni sentir fue el grito de terror de su amante, las caras preocupadas de sus amigos y el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza con la reja de protección de la chimenea.

Duo abre poco a poco los ojos, pestañeando por el intenso dolor que siente en la cabeza, pareciera que le iba a estallar, se percata que esta en una cómoda cama, arropado con sabanas de seda, eso lo puede sentir sin abrir sus ojos, ya que la suavidad de la tela pareciera un suspiro en su cuerpo, también nota que no esta solo, y esto lo sabe por el peso que se encuentra a un lado de la cama y por la forma de ponerle pañitos húmedos y frescos en su frente. El trenzado trata de abrir de una vez los ojos sin éxito, pero cuando lo logra distingue un par de hermosos ojos azul cobalto y como éste le acaricia muy suavemente su mejilla

- Bienvenido mi amor, me distes un susto de muerte – Duo levanta su mano con algo de esfuerzo y la acerca a la cara de Heero, este la toma y se la besa.

- Hee…ro….yoo… -

- Shssss, no te esfuerces, todo estará bien -

- Me…due…le…me duele un po..co la cabe…za…como si me hubiera …desmayado y…y golpeado aquí…- Duo se toca la parte adolorida quejándose en el acto.

- Pues, eso fue lo que hiciste mi baka -

- ¿De verdad, me desmaye…vaya…y… ¿porque, lo sabes tu-

- ¿Por qué, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas- Heero ve como Duo cierra sus hermosos ojos violeta, mientras el le quita de la frente el paño húmedo, en eso que Heero voltea para mojar el paño en un bol de agua fresca Duo se sienta de golpe con los ojos desencajados, con la respiración agitada y un dolor pulsándole la cabeza.

Esta acción sorprendió mucho a Heero quien dejo caer lo que tenia en las manos, para tomar por los hombros a Duo y tratar de que volviera a recostarse y se calmara, pero Duo se resistía, su respiración era más agitada conforme los cortos segundos avanzaban.

- Duo por favor, cálmate mi niño, estas herido, vamos amor vuelve a recostar tu linda cabecita en la almohada -

- Hee..Hee..Heero, yo, yo…-

Heero se preocupa por la actitud de su bello trenzado, toma su cara entre sus manos, hace que lo vea y lo besa, lo besa con una suavidad atrayente, solo una suave caricia al principio para ir intensificándola a medida que sentía como Duo se iba calmando y respondiendo, aprovechando todo esto Heero coloca la adolorida cabeza de Duo en la almohada, se separa solo un poco para ver como los dulces ojos de su querido niño están abnegado de lagrimas.

- Duo, mi dulce baka, aleja cualquier pensamiento de tu cabeza -

- Heero, perdóname, fui un redomado tonto por querer cambiarte, yo solo quer…-

- Shhhhh, no hay nada que perdonar amor, acaso no cambie, lo que hiciste me ayudó abrir los ojos, a verte como la persona que amo sobre todas las cosas-

- Heero -

- No te angusties mi vida, de ahora en adelante nada de mentiras, ni que éstas sean mentiras blancas -

- Heero, yo…yo…yo te amo, te amo Heero, temía tanto perderte, y si no podía sonreír era por causa de esa mentira, cuando te vi en el suelo, quise ayudarte a levantarte y…y…abrasarte…yo…yo quería hacer tantas cosas, snif, snif…Heero… perdóname -

Duo se encontraba abrazando a Heero llorando a mares, por su parte Heero también lo abraza y le acaricia la mejilla secando de esa parte de la cara las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y decide que lo dejaría llorar para que sacara todo ese sentimiento de angustia y dolor, así podría Duo serenarse y olvidarse del mal rato que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

Minutos después y un Duo mas tranquilo, Heero le dice que tiene que dejarlo ya que tenía que decirle a Quatre y a Trowa que se encontraba bien.

- Heero, Quatre es mi amigo, él solo quiso…. - Heero colocó un dedo sobre los labios para que no volviera angustiarse, el solo pensar en Quatre podía lastimarlo y para eso estaba él para que Duo por nada del mundo volviera a llorar.

Heero protegería a su amado trenzado y si para verlo feliz tenia que ayudar un poco a su joven amigo Quatre pues lo haría. Solo había un problema…Trowa.

- No te preocupes mi amor, esa situación lo manejará Trowa, ellos tienen algo a su favor y es que se aman, así que, por favor quédate aquí descansando, voy y le digo a los chicos sobre tu salud y vuelvo enseguida, espero encontrarte durmiendo - Heero con mucha delicadeza toma el rostro de Duo - espero no me desobedezcas - y al terminar de decir aquellas palabras besa su frente, se para de la cama y sale de la habitación.

Heero entró en aquel salón donde su amado se lastimó por hacerle una broma, no podía culpar a Quatre por lo que había hecho, él tenia sus motivos, valideras o no eran sus motivos, pero Heero ya sabia lo que tramaban por Trowa, él mismo se lo había dicho esa misma tarde, debió tomar otra decisión, no pensó en lo mal que se sentía Duo, ahora tenia que hablar con Trowa para que tratara de otra forma a Quatre ya que se lo había prometido a Duo, mentalmente se lo había prometido.

Trowa se separó de la pared donde se encontraba apoyado después que vio a Heero entrar en el salón, en todo ese momento no había hablado nada con Quatre.

Heero al entrar al primero que vio fue a Trowa recostado en la pared, se dirigió a él por estar mas cerca, notó que Quatre se había incorporado del mueble, el chico rubio siempre llevaba un rostro sereno pero esta vez vio a un Quatre con el rostro totalmente desencajado, gruesas lagrimas silenciosas recorrían el rostro antes ruiseñor de su joven amigo, entonces decide hablar con Trowa sin que Quatre se enterara de lo dicho por él.

- Duo ya despertó, se encuentra bien, algo adolorido pero bien - noto como su amigo hacia un gesto de alivio disimulado y de reojo ve a Quatre para ver si había escuchado las palabras de Heero.

Heero observa que Trowa ve a su joven pareja sin rastros de ternura, entonces toma el brazo del más serio del grupo y…

- Escúchame Trowa, no se que pienses de todo lo ocurrido, pero yo no le guardo ningún rencor a Duo, es mas, lo amo, todo lo que hizo fue por mi, no por Quatre sino por mi, ¿entiendes, si no hubiera cambiado y expresado mis sentimientos lo hubiera perdido, no cometas ese error, ustedes tienen una base y es el amor que sienten el uno por el otro

- Vaya Heero, parece que el que se golpeó la cabeza fuiste tú, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan hablador-

- Desde que sentí que perdería a Duo -

- Pueda que tengas razón, ¿y la comunicación que- sin soltarlo aun del agarre de su mano le dijo

- No me vengas con eso, escuché como él - girando solo la cabeza para ver a Quatre que aun lloraba - estaba lastimado por tu desinterés, míralo… - Trowa se voltea un poco para ver a su niño, un niño que parecía que se encontraba perdido. - y dime si eres capaz de seguir lastimándolo - entonces Heero suelta el brazo de Trowa y sin mediar mas palabras sale de aquel salón.

Quatre cuando vio salir a Heero sin ni siquiera decirle como seguía su amigo se preocupo mucho y avanzo unos pasos del lugar donde se había quedado estancado, no quería molestar a Heero hablando con Trowa, pero no podía seguir así sin saber como estaba su querido amigo, se sentía mal por todo que lo pasó.

Trowa al ver que Quatre se dirigía a la entrada y sin pensarlo le obstaculizó el camino con los brazos abiertos haciendo que de detuviera asustado por esta acción.

- ¿A donde crees que vas- Quatre mira la cara enojada de Trowa y a pesar de estar asustado se le enfrenta a Trowa.

- Déjame pasar, quiero ver a mi amigo, necesito saber…. - Trowa interrumpe bruscamente a su niño.

- ¿Necesitas saber, ¿que necesitas saber Quatre, como se encuentra ¡tú! amigo después de haberlo metido en toda esa trampa que ¡tú! ideaste y que….- no alcanzó a decir todo lo que quería ya que vio como Quatre se tapaba los oídos llorando como nunca lo había visto, y pensó que tal vez, y tan solo tal vez se le había pasado la mano, entonces estiró el brazo para alcanzar a su ángel dorado cuando de repente Quatre le propino un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula sorprendiéndolo en el acto, Quatre alcanza la manija de la puerta cuando sintió que Trowa lo abrazaba como para que no escapara, esto asustó mucho al pequeño que empezó a forcejear para salirse del yugo de su opresor. Trowa lo sujeto más fuerte, no tanto para que escapara sino para que no se hiciera daño, quería hablar con él, pero antes había que calmarlo y presionando un poco a su niño Quatre forcejeaba mas y lloraba ya sin reparos a todo pulmón, esto descompuso a Trowa llenándole de un sentimiento llamado impotencia, fue por eso que dejó de presionarlo y empezó a abrazarlo suavemente colocando una brazo en su pecho y la otra en la cintura, bajándolo poco a poco al suelo junto con el.

Quatre no distinguía que hacia su amante, él solo quería alejarse de él, de ese dolor, quería pedir perdón a Duo, a Heero, a Trowa, para poder escaparse lejos de todos, solo quería llorar, llorar por toda la vida.

Trowa seguía abrazando a su pequeño hamaqueándolo suavemente, en algún momento su niño dejó de forcejear y se dejaba arrullar… un tiempo mas tarde Trowa retira el cabello mojado de su niño y observa la cara triste y que este se había quedado dormido. Se levanta del suelo y carga con mucho cuidado a Quatre y lo lleva a la habitación que compartían, ahí lo deposita y tratando de no despertarlo le quita absolutamente toda la ropa, cubriendo luego su desnudez con las sabanas. Se retira al balcón de la habitación y comienza a recordar lo antes sucedido, quería reflexionar, meditar y aprovecharía este tiempo que su ángel estaba agotado para poder hacerlo

_Flash Back_

_Trowa empieza a recordar estratos de la conversación de Quatre con Duo_

- Entiende una cosa Duo, amo con toda mi alma a mi adorado Trowa, pero ya no sabia que hacer para cambiar a un Trowa desinteresado por mis cosas o por lo que hago-

- No quiero solo un amante que me satisfaga todas las noches, quiero un compañero, un amigo, una pareja y un socio, todo en uno -

- Quería que el amor de mi vida estuviera a mi lado… a mi lado… a mi lado… -

_Trowa a medida que recordaba lo dicho por Quatre se sentía mal, recordaba los días pasados con su ángel y lo bien que lo habían pasado juntos_

- Armando, quiero que conozcas a mi pareja sentimental, Trowa -

- Trowa, lo pase divino, mi amor, fue una noche estupenda -

_y recordó como le dio su justo lugar en la mesa de conversaciones con la directiva, se sintió útil, sintió que podía estar al lado de Quatre como uno igual no como un asistente, entonces se le vino a la mente lo mas importante, las palabras de Heero._

- Escúchame Trowa, no se que pienses de todo lo ocurrido, pero yo no le guardo ningún rencor a Duo, es mas, lo amo, todo lo que hizo fue por mi -

_Pensó que igual había hecho Quatre, si el hubiera cambiado cuando apenas se mudó nada de esto habría pasado y al recordar lo ultimo importante del día se dio cuenta del error que iba a cometer._

- Vaya Heero, parece que el que se golpeó la cabeza fuiste tú, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan hablador-

- Desde que sentí que perdería a Duo -

_Perder, él no quería perder. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Miró hacia la cama donde Quatre dormía, de vez en cuando se agitaba suavemente, como que si su dolor pudiera llegar a sus sueños, Trowa se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la cama, ve como lágrimas rebeldes escapan de sus lindos ojos cerrados y levanta sus manos para ver que surcaba por sus mejillas al contemplar sus manos húmedas decide no perder, había disfrutado la trampa de Quatre, pero su molestia recayó cuando se lastimó Duo, pero si Heero, con lo orgulloso que es, había perdonado todo el asunto, entonces porque no lo hacia él, Heero lo había dicho, tenemos bases y ese es el amor, y si pongo de mi parte entonces habrá mucha comunicación

Trowa se acuesta al lado de su koi, colocando un brazo por la cintura su rostro en el cuello y respirando el aroma de su pequeño se queda dormido.

Heero cuando entró en la habitación de Duo, gratamente se sorprendió encontrar a su amante dormido, no imaginó que Duo con lo testarudo que podría llegar a ser le hiciera caso, se le veía tan hermoso y sereno, Heero sonrío ya que pensaba en la sorpresa que le daría a Duo cuando se despertara y encontrara toda su ropa en su cuarto, porque de una cosa si estaba seguro, era que de ahora en adelante dormiría todas las noches al lado de Duo, un Duo que le enseñó (sin éste saber que hizo de maestro) escuchar al corazón.

Horas más tarde

Quatre despertaba, se sentía tan cansado, tan deprimido y tan protegido, ¿tan protegido,

Quatre noto que la persona que lo abrazaba a la cintura era nada menos que Trowa, no lo podía creer, él estaría mas que molesto con él, y sin embargo lo abrazaba, Quatre suspiro guardando este momento y esta sensación, pero no quería darse esperanza, con todo lo que había ocurrido, lo mas seguro que Trowa lo tenia apresado para que no escapara, así fue que poco a poco fue liberándose del abrazo arrastrándose hacia fuera de la cama, cuando…

- Te veras muy lindo parado y desnudo - esto detuvo a Quatre en el acto, dijo desnudo, Quatre empieza a sentirse y nota que es verdad, ni siquiera tenia ropa interior, pero ¿porque?

Trowa sonríe, y aprovechando la cara de confusión de su pequeño lo vuelve abrazar pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, esto tomo a un desprevenido Quatre que sin pensarlo colocó sus manos en el pecho de Trowa.

Trowa al ver las manos en su pecho se excitó, y se acercó a los labios de Quatre, esto descontroló a Quatre que le dijo…

- Que haces, porque…. Porque quieres besarme, acaso me quieres hacer pagar por lo que hice, es eso, quieres mi cuerpo como instrumento de tu venganza- Quatre jadeaba rápidamente, no había pensado en lo que dijo, solo las soltó, pero ahora con el silencio que acompañó a sus palabras, recapacitó y con un dejo de tristeza se arrepintió una vez más de lo que había dicho, otra cosa que pedir perdón.

Pero se sorprendió cuando escucho los sollozos de Trowa, le dolió en el alma verlo llorar y se preocupó, acaricio con una mano el rostro de su amado de ojos verdes y seco sus lágrimas, no entendía que pasaba, era todo al revés, él amaba mucho a Trowa, no importaba que pasaría con él, pero no podía permitir que Trowa sufriera, así que tomo a Trowa y lo recostó a u cuerpo, procurando darle calor al acariciar su espalda, cundo escucho lo que decía Trowa.

- Quatre, mi amor, perdóname… lamento todo lo que te he hecho, dame otra oportunidad para cambiar, pero no me dejes por favor - Quatre habría desmesuradamente los ojos a mediada que Trowa hablaba, tenia la boca abierta de la impresión.

Quatre separó el cuerpo de Trowa y le vio los ojos, estos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que salían escurriéndose por mejillas y cuello…

- Trowa, mi amor, que dices, no puedes decirme eso, tu no tienes culpa de nada, fui yo, me entiendes? Yo, no debes culparte de mis errores… -

- Shhhhh, no mi amor, si yo hubiera estado interesado mas en tus cosas y necesidades nada de esto habría sucedido y…. -

- Pero que dices?... me escuchaste, yo lo planee cuando Hee…-

- De nada sirve que te culpes, mi pequeño dorado, yo y mi orgullo… - este reto de palabras hacia que con cada frase los chicos se sonrieran al principio para después reír abiertamente abrazados, escuchando los latidos de cada uno de sus corazones.

Ya más tranquilos, ambos acostados en la cama y aun abrazados, veían el amanecer con sus destellos naranjas que anunciaba su nacimiento, el espectáculo era bello, pero más bello era que lo estaban disfrutando juntos.

- ¿Trowa-

- Hn -

- Perdóname -

- ¿Te sentirás mejor si te digo que ya lo hice-

- No, pero me ayudaría un poco para enfrentarme a la vida - Trowa se incorpora un poco de la cama y lo ve…

- Tu no tienes que enfrentarte a la vida, no estas solo, entiéndeme Quatre, nunca estarás solo, estaré contigo en cuerpo y alma - Quatre se le escapa una pequeña lágrima indecisa de invitar a sus hermanas a salir pero Trowa la detiene lamiéndola, se ven a la cara y sonríen y de mutuo acuerdo se acomodan mejor en la cama y duermen.

**_Fin_**

1.- Alfred Hitchcock (1899-1980), director y productor de cine británico, nacionalizado estadounidense, autor de brillantes e ingeniosas películas, la mayoría de ellas thrillers psicológicos. Aconsejo: Vértigo, Psicosis, Los pájaros y Rebeca.

_Comentarios_

Snif, snif, el capitulo final, les gustó la sorpresa, a que no esperaban que era un plan de Quatre?….espero haberlos sorprendido, haberlos hecho suspirar y estar contentos con el final.

Espero no se molesten por la ausencia del limón, (jejeje) no me atreví, creo que se lo dejo a su imaginación.

Gracias por ser lindos conmigo, sus mensajes me dieron el impulso y la fuerza de seguir, solo espero no haberlos defraudado…..otra vez gracias….les quiere un mundo….su amiga Carmín. .

**Notas de Nuriko Sakuma: **Bueno por fin termine en publicar el fic sorry por la demora este es el primer fic de mi amiga carmin este fic NO ES MIO solo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ahora agradecere por sus mensajes a :

**X-ely HyoaH**: Sorry por la demora espero que sigas leyendo la historia a pesar del tiempo y que te guste ademas te invito a leer los demas fics de carmin son muy buenos soy admiradora numero uno de ella :p

**Dark:** No eras la unica que querias saber quien ganaba la apuesta espero que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por leerla

**sErA Mx**: Se que me demore mucho en publicar la historia espero que la sigas leyendo y tu fic es muy bueno me gusto mucho espero que actualices prontito

**Akia Nekoi**: Carmin y yo somos distintas personas quizas haya algunas confusiones por que yo lo publico pero la verdad es que carmin es una gran amiga es como una hermana para mi , la quiero mucho y es muy buena escritora por eso publico sus fics para que otras personas la lean y le den su opinión y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia

**Milli Maxwell:** no eres la unica que lloro con el cambio de Duo buaaaaa pero espero que te haya gustado el final como a mi

Muchas gracias a Todas que me mandaron un review me alegro mucho y sorry por la demora y les invito para que lean "Un Contrato Especial" que seguro les gustara nos vemos prontito cuidense mucho bye

Hasta la proxima!

Nuriko Sakuma


End file.
